Video compression standards are becoming complex, starting from MPEG1/2 to the latest generation video standards HEVC (high efficiency video coding)/H.265. There is also scaling in resolution from High Definition (HD) to Ultra-HD (4K) resolution. This leads to increase of 4× complexity. This is further compounded by frame rate scaling from 30 to 60 fps (frame per second), which means an increase of 2× complexity.
Thus, a video hardware engine requires huge computation power that can be met by hardwired solution over fully programmable solutions. Multi-format support is another critical requirement in portable devices like smartphones and tablets. Thus, the solution also needs to cater to multiple format video standards such as MPEG1/2/4, H.261/3/4/5, RV8/9, AVS, and VP6/7/8. Based on actual application and market needs, the video hardware engine is configured for various formats by means of firmware.
Low power is another critical requirement in these mobile applications. The requirement becomes further stringent, as power and thermal radiation limits of consumer devices have been controlled by standards. Thus, a ultra-low power hardwired multi-format video hardware engine is required to cater 4K resolution and 60 fps.